Demons
by HighLadyoftheCourtofDreams
Summary: After a confrontation with Finn, Klaus finds himself dealing with a hex that brings his worst fears to life. Klaus/Cami. Collab with heartoftheshadow. Chapters will be placed by turns.


Klaus Mikaelson was in the dining room of the Mikaelson Compound, sitting at a table all by himself, drinking a cup of tea, his cell phone out on the table and a blank expression on his face. He couldn't help but wonder where Finn was now, and what he was up to, now that their father Mikael had released him. He knew Finn and Mikael didn't have the best father-son relationship, but they got along better than Klaus ever did with Mikael, and now the two of them had a common goal; finding and killing him.

Suddenly, Klaus' cell phone began to vibrate. Letting out a sigh, Klaus put his cup of tea down and reached over for his phone, picking it up and checking to see who it was that was trying to contact him. The caller ID told him it was a private caller. Reluctantly, Klaus answered the phone, half expecting it to be just some guy trying to sell him something.

"Who is this?" Klaus asked.

"The brother you kept shackled and imprisoned in a coffin recently," the voice replied.

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Finn."

"You're smarter than what I gave you credit for," Finn taunted. "But I'm not interested in talking. I'm interested in ending you once and for all. Meet me in the attic of St. Anne's Church in an hour."

"I'll be there," Klaus replied, ending the call and hanging up on Finn.

A little later...

"Care to tell me where you're going, brother?" asks Elijah as he saw Klaus preparing to leave the compound.

Klaus smiled wickedly. "I am going to pay a visit to our beloved brother Finn."

Elijah gave Klaus a look of concern. "And what exactly are you planning on doing when you find him?"

"Don't worry, Elijah. I'm only planning to talk," Klaus lied as he got closer to the compound's gate. " That is if everything goes as planned, of course," He added cheekily, to Elijah's frustration.

Before Klaus could make his way out of the compound Elijah vamp speeded in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Niklaus- Finn is in the body of a powerful warlock, Vincent Griffith, and if you are not careful-" Elijah started, only for Klaus to cut him off.

"Let me worry about this part of family drama and you worry about yours."

"My drama? What would that be, brother?"

"Hayley, of course, my dear Elijah," Klaus teased with a devilish grin.

"Hayley is not-" Elijah began to reply but stopped as soon as he saw Klaus use his vampire speed to leave the compound. Elijah let out a sigh.

...

Klaus entered into the attic of St. Anne's Church, holding a large knife in his right hand, a determined look on his face. Finn stood at the back of the attic, looking a little nervous.

"Hello brother," Klaus started, a smirk forming on his face. "How are we doing today?"

Finn laughed a little. "Still think of us as brothers do you?"

Klaus frowned. "Hardly. But I need to call you something. And calling you by your name would give you more respect than you deserve. I must admit, I expected Mikael to be here by your side."

"Our father decided he would be of more use to me – as a battery than as a partner. I'm channeling him as we speak using sacrifical magic," Finn admitted, Klaus' eyes widening. "Well, I say we've chatted for long enough now. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Klaus vamped out, his eyes turning darker, his fangs protruding outwards, and the veins in his face becoming more prominent. As soon as he started to run towards Finn, firmly gripping the knife in his right hand.

Finn held out one hand, looking at Klaus intently. Klaus suddenly doubled over in pain, falling to his knees and holding his head with both hands. Finn grinned wickedly. Finn made his hand into a fist, and twin trails of blood poured out from Klaus' nose. Finn made his way over to the weakened Klaus, taking a bit of the blood from Klaus' nose with his thumb and painting an x on his brother's forehead with the blood.

"Vestri vereor adeo vita," Finn began to chant, Klaus in too much pain to do anything about it.

"Vestri vereor adeo vita."

"Vestri vereor adeo vita," Finn chanted loudly for the third time, the pain in Klaus' head spreading to all through out his body and intensifying.

"Enjoy Niklaus. You've been hexed. You'll soon find yourself suffering from the most horrific, fear based hallucinations. I'm interested to see how you get yourself out of this mess," Finn stated. He then disappeared into thin air, mystically cloaking himself from Klaus' eyes.

Klaus tried to get to his feet, his vision starting to fade. Unexpectedly, Klaus collapsed on to the floor of the attic, unconscious.

A little later...

Klaus returned to the compound, the pain from Finn's magic slowly fading, to his amusement. Finn was lying. He wasn't hexed. He just wanted to scare him. Klaus made his way to the living area of the compound, only to find Mikael, standing triumphantly in the middle of the room. Klaus quickly found himself overcome with fear. Great, Finn lied about Mikael too, why am I surprised, Klaus thought to himself.

Klaus then looked down at the floor, seeing Elijah with the indestructible white oak stake plunged into his chest. Klaus gasped as he watched Elijah's skin turn a greyish colour, his veins quickly becoming more visible and darkened. Then it happened. The spot in Elijah's chest where the stake was stabbed in began to light up. Within a minute, Elijah's entire body was engulfed in flames. He was gone. His older brother was dead.

"No!" Klaus shouted.

Klaus, overcome with grief, tackled Mikael, pouncing on him. Once he had him pinned to the floor, Klaus put both hands on his head and jerked it upwards, snapping his neck.

"Klaus, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Klaus heard Hayley's voice from behind him.

Confused, Klaus turned around and got to his feet. Hayley was standing a little behind the door way, holding baby Hope in her arms, staring at Klaus with fear and confusion in her eyes.

Klaus began to tear up as he began to speak. "Hayley... Elijah's dead. Mikael killed him."

"What on earth are you talking about, Elijah's on the floor and you just snapped his neck!"

Baffled, Klaus closed his eyes for a moment. He reopened them and looked behind him anxiously, expecting to find Mikael, only to see Elijah, lying on the floor where Mikael was, with a broken neck. Klaus then looked over to where he saw Elijah burning, only to see the carpet with nothing on top, no sign that a burning corpse was ever there. "Finn," Klaus whispered under his breathe bitterly.

Hours Later...

Klaus sat at the head of the table in the dining room, while Kol and Davina sat on the right side, and Elijah stood by the left, a concerned look on his face.

"You've been hexed Nik," Kol explained calmly. "I know enough about dark magic to know that there's no quick fix to this problem, no cure. It could be months or years before we're able to break it. Maybe never."

"Never?! Never is not an option Kol," Klaus protested.

"Nik, I have no reason to lie to you about this. I'll search high and low for a cure for you, if only so no one else gets their neck snapped because you're busy having one of your hallucinations," Kol replied.

Klaus frowned at Kol's response. Elijah looked over at Klaus and Klaus looked back at him. "Brother, until we can find a way to break this hex Finn placed on you... I think it's best you leave the compound. Go to the safe house in Arkansas, there we'll have Kol and Davina cast a boundary spell to ensure you can't get out and hurt anyone you don't mean to harm. Just until we find a way," Elijah suggested.

Klaus sighed. "That does seem like the best solution," he admitted.

"You should leave as soon as possible. It's for the best Niklaus," Elijah said in a sympathetic tone, placing one hand on Klaus' left shoulder, Klaus still frowning. Klaus then looked up at Elijah, only to see Finn instead,, in the body of Vincent Griffith. Klaus began to sweat from his forehead profusely, doing his best to remind himself that it was only a hallucination. Suddenly, Finn drew the white oak stake from his pocket, quickly and swiftly plunging it into Klaus' chest, piercing his heart. Klaus screamed in agony, while Kol and Davina stared at him, both looking disturbed.

...

Cami entered into the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound. Shortly after, she was greeted by Elijah, who had a grim look on his face as he met Cami's eyes. "Camille. What brings you here?"

"I was looking for Klaus, he wasn't answering any of my calls or texts."

Elijah paused, looking at Cami nervously. "Klaus... has fallen victim to a hex I'm afraid, cast by our brother Finn. He's been sent to a safe house in Arkansas until we find a way to undo what Finn's done to him."

"...Oh."

...

Klaus was pacing around the Lake House in Arkansas nervously when he felt his cell phone began to vibrate in his pant pocket. Klaus took his phone out, checking the caller ID first. It was Elijah. Eagerly, Klaus answered the call, holding his phone up to his ear. "Elijah, how are you? How's my littlest wolf doing? Have you found a cure for my hex yet I hope?"

"Unfortunately not. And Hope is doing good, Hayley's looking after her. I'm calling to tell you that Camille stopped by earlier looking for you. She's planning to come out to check on you," replied Elijah.

A look of panic spread across Klaus' face. "No. She. Is. Not. Coming. Tell her to stay home, I'm too dangerous to be around anyone right now."

"I think having Cami there could be good for you actually brother. Besides, she's been told to stay on the other side of the boundary spell. She'll be fine. You have to admire her courage and bravery."

"I do..." Klaus said in a worried tone.

 _ **A/N: The read the next chapter you must check heartofthesadow's profile for the fan fiction with the exact same name/description etc...**_


End file.
